Novelty items have always been a popular aspect of society. Entire businesses have sprung up focused solely on the sale of attention grabbing items, provided for peoples' amusement and enjoyment.
One common aspect of many novelty items is the integration of music or sound into the item. From dancing flowers to sound playing bottle openers that actuate upon contact with a bottle top, people seem to like the integration of sound with common products.
Sound producing chips have even begun to work their way into more commonplace items. Items can play a pre-recorded or customized message, and many other “commonplace” items have sound chips included therein to provide entertainment or notification of use. Additionally, sound actuation has a great deal of use in marketing, adding that extra “pop” that draws the attention of bystanders or shoppers.
Even with all this sound-integration, however, there are plenty of everyday items that have not yet had entertaining sound producing features added thereto. Many times, there has simply been a lack of development, or a lack of a proper format for integration of sound into the item. The illustrative embodiments deal with one such case.